


Makota Senju

by nightforviews



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightforviews/pseuds/nightforviews
Summary: This is the story of Makota Senju. She is the daughter of Asura, the head of the Senju clan.Follow Makota Senju in her story. Where pain, sadness, love and anger play a huge role in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

A loud explosion was heard through the entire village. The hidden leaf village. That's where the attack started taking place.

There were only a small amount of people in the village who knew what was going on, and there wasn't much they could do.

One of them, a young Senju member, Sayuri, was paralyzed with fear. She knew he was after her, or rather, after what she was carrying.

Sayuri looked around. Her eyes desperately searching for any help. Her husband had left her side for a while now. Off all times, they had to be stuck in a petty fight on this very evening. Sayuri regretted leaving in the midst of a fight. It left her vulnerable for any attack. 

'I'm sorry, Asura'. Sayuri fought back tears. The thought, or rather dream of seeing her husband again only seemed to be getting more and more out of her grasp with every second that went by. 

Sayuri looked down at her right hand. Her wrist was taking on a very strange angle, showing it was broken. Sayuri bit her lip in frustration. She could not give in to the pain right now, she had to find a safe place. A place where she could hide from him.

Looking further down at her right arm, she saw the symbol of her proud clan. The Senju clan. She smiled briefly. Thinking about her clan made her feel stronger. Her clan had always supported one another. It made them strong, and independent. 

Sayuri gasped, feeling incredible pain in her stomach, making her misstep in her tracks. She fell down fast. Right to the ground.

She groaned in immense pain. She tensed up and her hands flew up to her stomach right away. She had been pregnant for over 9 months now. All this time, the baby could have been born any minute. But babies seemed to have a thing for deciding to be born at the most inconvenient moments. 

Sayuri still managed to smile. Even in this situation, the thought of seeing her own child any minute made her happy, and she could only hope the proud father would be seeing it too.

Sayuri was leaning against a tree. She felt the baby coming. She knew she was defenseless now, and that whoever was after her could definitely take her down now, and do whatever they wanted to do with her.

Sayuri shot up when she heard someone coming close to her. She looked around in fear, which she tried to hide, but failed miserably. She saw a single man, fully clothed in black. He had short black hair, and his eyes were dark. He looked at her. Not a single sign of emotion could be read on his face. Sayuri was scared. She looked around to see if anyone was there to help her. But she knew there wasn't anybody. She had been running at full speed for the past 2 hours, nobody would hear her, nor find her.

The man looked at her condition, she panted heavily and gripped at her stomach. It was obvious she was giving birth, but the man didn't seem to care the slightest.

He came at her, and Sayuri tensed up. Holding her arms up in defense. She couldn't handle this right now. She was groaning in pain and sadness.

"Please, I don't know what exactly you want, but I'm giving birth, can't you see I'm in pain right now". Sayuri tried to convince him desperately. The fear evident in her voice. She knew there was nothing she could do nor say right now, that would change his mind.

"You know exactly what I want."

Sayuri's eyed widened in fear, and she backed away.

He didn't hesitate to keep walking, and he grabbed Sayuri by her collar, dragging her with him harshly through the dirt and rocks. Sayuri gasped and her hands flew to her collar, trying to release herself from him. She scratched at his bare hands, resulting in him losing the slightest of his grip. He pushed her hands away, and hit her in the face. Sayuri groaned and looked at him with so much hate, she could feel the hatred burn inside of her. If she hadn't been pregnant, she defenitely would have killed him without hesitation.

"L-let go of m-me, you damn asshole!!!"

The man kept dragging her trough the dirt, not caring the slightest about how she was feeling.

Sayuri couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She felt do defenseless, scared and was in so much pain. She knew what was happening, she knew she wouldn't be alive for very much longer. He didn't care for her even a bit, he only cared for her child.

The man pushed her inside a very small cave. And put her on the ground. Sayuri gasped, trying to catch her breath, but she was hyperventilating. The man seemed to notice, but only watched as Sayuri was wincing in pain.

"Help m-me, p-please". Sayuri cried out. She felt so weak for actually asking the enemy for help, but she knew she needed it. Her legs were shaking. And her arms had given out on her.

The man silently approached, observing her slowly. He wondered if something really was wrong, or if she was just poorly handling the pain. He put his arm on her stomach. And closed his eyes.

"Ninja art: sixth sight" He yelled, causing Sayuri to look at him strangely.

The man looked inside of her, seeing the baby, and the whole progress. He could see how many chakra the baby was holding, and even the potential for the clan's greatest power.

Wood style.

Sayuri screamed in pain, and started pushing. She grabbed his hand, and broke it within seconds.

The man pulled away. Slightly amazed at the determination of this woman. He knew she'd be a hard opponent to face in battle. He was thinking he would probably actually lose from her in battle. For she was extremely strong, and also held the rare power of wood style.

Sayuri screamed one more time before it was over. She had given birth. It was finally over. She sighed in relieve. The pain fainting away at a slow pace.

Sayuri looked up at the man, seeing he had already grabbed the baby, and taken a hold of it. Sayuri wanted to scream. Telling him he needed to give the baby to her, and to leave her alone. But knowing she wasn't the one in control right now. She decided to stay quiet. Thinking only about the protection of her baby.

The man smirked devilish, and looked down at Sayuri.

"Congratulations Sayuri, you have got a girl." He spoke out, his voice sounding like deadly poison.

Sayuri's eyes widened. She felt excitement running through her body. She felt so happy. She had gotten a little girl, and even though the situation she was in, she had never felt this happy before. She smiled briefly, and looked at her newborn child.

"Give her to me. Right now". Sayuri was deadly serious. Like any mother, the protective instinct that spread into her veins were screaming out for her child, longing to hold her, to protect her, and hold her close.

The man smirked. He looked down at Sayuri. Mocking her. Almost laughing at her. He tightened his grip on her child, and came right at her.

"You know that's not going to happen, you're going to die, and no one will come to rescue you. I'm afraid this is where it ends for you''.


	2. Chapter 2

''look out, you're not a ninja yet.''

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, giving a perfect temperature to the leaf village. Well, it couldn't have been different. It was in the middle of the summer after all. The hidden leaf village always had very beautiful weather, but there was something about this day that made the village seem at its very best. There was not a single cloud to be seen and everyone seemed at peace, just living their own lifes.

On the outskirts of the village, there was a very young girl. Trying her absolute best to impress her father. She had cool brown hair. Her eyes a deep dark shade of blue, with bright blue in the middle. She resembled almost anything from her father, her mother only the slightest. She was 5 years old. Almost 6. Something she definitely could not wait for. 6 was an important age. It meant she could finally go to the academy. To become a strong ninja, and most of all, to impress her father.

Her father.

Asura Senju. A man who had lost both his wives. The first one, being deadly ill. The ilness started right after her third son had started at the academy. Sadly, the ilness had already killed her only 6 months later. She never got to see her youngest son grow up, and that's what had hurt her the most.

his second wife died 5 years ago, on the fourth of July, at the age of 23. She died on the day she gave birth to her only daughter. Makota Senju.

Both their deaths left Asura alone. But the deaths of his wives weren't what got him bitter. The real tradegy was the death of his youngest son. He died at the age of 12. Having the exact same ilness his mother had. He also lasted only 6 months.

His first wife didn't get proper medication at the village hospital. Asura had asked the village elders to summon Tsunade Senju. The best medical ninja there was. The illness was a very known illness in the Senju clan, that's why Asura thought she could help, but the elders thought this illness wasn't a good excuse to summon one of the Sannin, until his wife, Hisaya died. This left Asura to resent the elders, but when his third son also got sick, they agreed to summon her. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do. This illness was common under the Senju. Tsunade had seen more of her family pass away because of this disease. Asura got so bitter, he had little love for the things around him. He eventually got so bitter he only felt love for his own clan. He became obsessed with pushing his clan to the ultimate limit and did everything to let his children grow up to be deadly weapons. The elders knew this, and started to grow suspicious to the Senju. 

Asura still had 2 sons. The youngest was 14, and the oldest one 16. He never really saw them. They were both in the anbu, both very skilled ninjas. Makota was their half sister, yet they still cared for her like she was their full sister. Knowing she was going through a hard time with their father, they mostly just tried to be there for her.

Asura never admitted it but, Makota was the closest thing he had to his second wife, Sayuri.

But that also meant he had to go hard on her. He wanted her to become a strong kunoichi. So he was more of a teacher to her than an actual father. Which she thought was really hard, since she already didn't have a mother. Makota still knew her father loved her, but in his own way. She had a hard time accepting it, but she did, eventually.

Makota was laying on the ground. Her ankle in her hands. She was training with her father. Trying to master shuriken jutsu. She was pretty talented for her age. But she always went a little too far every time they were at it. She could not control her chakra completely, which made her add too much chakra in her feet and lose control. Asura sighed at this. He saw his daughter wincing in pain. He knew he had pushed her too far again, which resulted into this.

''Come here Makota''. Asura picked up his little girl and placed his hand on her shoulders.

''You're very talented for your age. I know you want to impress me, but you don't need to. I'm already impressed by you''. Asura grabbed Makota's hand and led them back to their compound. 

''Thanks dad''. Makota grabbed her fathers hand tightly. Showing him how much she loved her father.

Asura looked down at Makota. She really did look like him. Her dark eyes, her cool brown hair, and more so, her attitude. Makota was a harsh person. She loved her clan more than anything in the world. She was very passionate, just like him. But they both only showed it to the people they loved. They would shut the rest out. Asura knew she was exactly like him, and people would have a very hard time trying to get through her. To make them trust her.

Asura was deep in thought. So deep he didn't even notice Makota running off to two certain people.

they were both wearing their anbu uniforms.

''Tadashi, Itachi!!'' Asura looked up quickly. He saw his youngest son Tadashi. With his good friend, Itachi Uchiha.

Uchiha's

Asura used to despise them. He always battled with the head of the Uchiha, Fugaku. Both clans were sure they were the strongest. And they resented each other for it.

But through the years, it got better. Seeing his son grow up with an uchiha, made his look on Uchiha's somewhat soften. His second wife also got along very well with Fugaku's wife, Mikoto. So well, she named her daughter after her.

Asura eventually got along with Fugaku Uchiha. Having the exact same position, seeing they're both the head of their clans, made them understand each other better. Asura and Fugaku started an alliance with each other. Both clans would be perfect together. No clan could ever take them both, or even one if you asked them.

Fugaku even made a proposition. Fugaku had a son, and Asura had a daughter. Knowing both clans were extremely powerful, especially if they worked together. Fugaku wanted no other girl for his youngest son, Sasuke. Asura had a harder time adjusting to this idea. Knowing Makota wasn't someone who would follow orders from anyone, she probably wouldn't go along with the idea. She was stubborn as ever. Asura had no problems with the idea, but he would not force Makota into a marriage just because they would be powerful together. Makota had her own saying in this. Which Fugaku agreed to.

Asura looked down at his youthful daughter. Memories of his second wife came right up. 

''I'm going to the academy tomorrow''. Makota did her usual thing when she was happy. She smiled and clasped her hands together.

Itachi patted her small head. He kneeled down to her height and grimaced.

''Sasuke is going too''.

Makota showed mixed emotions. She unclasped her hands and looked down a bit.

Tadashi and Itachi raised their brow at this, looking at each other with slight amusement. 

Itachi wasn't someone to be amused very quickly. He was a very serious man. Tadashi on the other hand, was quickly amused and saw good in everything. Tadashi was charismatic, overconfident and sensitive. He was the opposite of Itachi, but they got along perfectly.

''What's wrong little one? Aren't you happy to go with Sasuke''. Tadashi asked to Makota while smirking.

Makota clenched her muscles and looked up angrily.

''I don't want to be with his fangirls!!'' Makota lasted out unexpectedly. 

Tadashi and Itachi were taken a back by this. They looked at Makota , only for Tadashi to start laughing hysterically and Itachi to smile gently at her. Itachi kneeled down to her height once again and placed a hand on her shoulder.

''Sasuke only sees you. You know that right?'' Itachi patted her head once more. He thought she was absolutely adorable.

Makota blushed at this, but tried to hide it.

''He better does. Those fangirls can't even throw shuriken they're powerless.''

Asura smiled at this. She never really was the type to fall in love with someone just because of their looks. She cared for their personality more. But most of all, for their skills.

"And you think you can?" Tadashi always tried to get Makota fired up. And she always seemed to fall for it.

"Yes of course! I bet I could outfight you with ease." Makota was too confident. Like always.

Tadashi saw his little sister grow angry. He grinned and decided to let her be for now.

"Makota, behave." Asura had to warn his daughter on a regular basis. She was reckless, even though she was only 6. She saw herself as a chunin already, while she hadn't even attend to the academy yet. She really had so much to learn.

Tadashi stopped smiling and motioned for Itachi to walk further. Itachi understood and bowed slightly for Asura, which Asura nodded to, and walked away with Tadashi. 

Makota felt tired, she and her father had been training for a very long time. Makota grabbed her father's hand again, while they walked back to their compound. Makota felt at peace. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. She would finally go to the academy, and meet new friends. 

She didn't really knew anyone besides people from her own clan, and the Uchiha clan. Seeing other clans for the first time was pretty scary for her, she also liked to have just a few good friends. Makota was never one to be in the spotlight anyway. 

After eating something with her father, Makota went to bed, and dreamt about the next day. Not having the slightest idea that tomorrow would be the beginning of a very long story. Her story. Filled with happiness, pain, sadness, love, sorrow, and so much more.


End file.
